Cheese sauces (i.e. emulsified sauces containing cheese and/or cheese flavour) and other dairy-based sauces such as cream-style sauces are popular e.g. with consumers having a western taste. Such sauces exist (apart from freshly made by consumer or chef, and disregarding dry sauce mixes) as fresh, chilled stable cheese sauces, pasteurised sauces or sterilised sauces.
DE 2058207 discloses cheese imitations and cheese imitation sauces comprising non-milk fat, milk protein, water, and optionally other components like emulsifier and stabiliser, but not containing any cheese, which products are prepared by mixing all ingredients, heat to about 60° C., pasteurise, and pack.
JP 3065543 discloses a seasoning sauce containing a milk material low in lactose. The products are prepared by mixing all ingredients, heated to about 85° C., pack and sterilise.
JP 11225713 discloses a retort white sauce comprising milk, and which composition contains not more than 3% lactose. The composition is prepared by preparing a roux, adding milk, heating to 95-98° C., optionally adding flavourings and/or starch, packing in a pouch or can followed by a retort treatment.
Fresh, chilled stable dairy-based sauces need to be stored in a cooling cabinet, and heave a limited shelf life of a few weeks. Such sauces usually have a good quality (flavour, colour, mouthfeel).
Pasteurised sauces usually rely on minimal heating, and prevent the outgrowth or harmful organisms by e.g. acidification (a known technique for preservation of e.g. tomato sauces and dressings). Such acidification technique may be acceptable in tomato sauces or dressings, it is less desired for cheese- or cream-style sauces, as the acidity does not combine very well with the overall desired taste profile of the cheese or cream-style sauces.
Sterilised dairy-based sauces rely on high temperature treatment for preservation, and may be shelf stable for several months at least. Such sauces suffer generally from off-taste and discoloration.
Chilled-stable dairy-based sauces are highly preferred over pasteurised and sterilised sauces, in particular regarding color and flavour, but are impractical in use due to the limited shelf life.
Thus, there is a need for shelf-stable dairy-based sauces having a good flavour, colour and mouthfeel. Preferably, such shelf-stable dairy-based sauces are more close to chilled stable dairy-based sauces regarding e.g. flavour and/or color and/or mouthfeel than existing shelf stable dairy-based sauces.